


The Points Across Space

by takethestars



Series: The Stark Legacy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Gen, Harley says fuck a lot, No morgan in this sorry yall, Peter Parker has ADHD, this before her time, this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethestars/pseuds/takethestars
Summary: The day of the snap started out normal, The Starks experience this day all differently.





	The Points Across Space

**Author's Note:**

> I put POV from Pepper, Tony, Harley and Peter in this, yeah i know this will probably be bad, but hey it's whatever.  
Also i would like to dedicate this fic to the Fandom Transcripts Wiki because without this site this fic would have taken way longer to write.

_10:47 AM, Manhattan, New York._

Peter had left the bus right when he saw the gigantic flying donut in the sky, he ended up at a park downtown, he was unsurprised to see his dad there and ended up catching an alien hammer that was thrown at him.

"Hey Dad! What's up." Peter said trying to play it off that he was skipping school. 

"I thought you had that field trip MoMA." Tony said as he watched Peter throw the hammer aside.

"What is this guy's problem?" Peter questioned as he helped pull his dad up from the ground. 

"He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard." Peter looked at his dad in disbelief. The alien from before once again chased after them and they had to take it on, A bolt of red went flying threw the sky before Tony had soon yelled out. 

"Kid that's the wizard. Get on it." Tony commanded as they watched him fly off into the distance.

"Got it!" Peter yelled as he swung himself off towards the sorcerer. As he was flying threw he got hit by the man different debris that was being thrown his way, he ended up anchoring himself to a lightpost when he had caught up to Strange, who, was now, being pulled into the donut. 

All was fine till, he himself ended up being pulled up as well. 

"Dad we have an issue. I'm being beamed up." There was a hint of panic in his voice as he began to cling onto the ship.

"Hang on kid." Tony shook himself away from the monster arm as Wong transported him to the arctic, he'd have to remind himself later to add him to the guest invite list. "Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony said into his com as his foot thrusters started to morph and beam up. 

Peter heard his dad say more things, he felt himself becoming more lightheaded. 

"Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Tony pleaded. 

"But you said save the wizard!" Peter gasped between seemingly each word, pulling off his mask. "I can't breathe!"

"You're too high up. You're running out of air. Just let me catch you!"

"Yeah! That makes sense." And with that Peter began to fall, but he was caught, the resurgence of air in his lungs as he landed on the bottom part of the ship. "Dad, it smells like a new car in here!" Peter exclaimed as Karen came online. 

"Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home." Tony said as he flew away from Peter.

Peter felt himself being to fly back sending him back into the atmosphere. "_OH, COME ON!"_

As he flew back he managed to send a web attaching himself to the ship. He pulled himself into part of the ship that was closing in on himself, he watched as the planet soon disappeared from his sight.

"I should have stayed on the bus, _dad is so gonna kill me._" With that he walked inside.

* * *

_11:24 AM, Physic Room #3, Midtown Tech_

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Harley Keener-Stark muttered as he was sitting in the middle of a physics worksheet when the teacher received a call and immediately turned to put the T.V on and he could see Betty Brant and Jason Ionello pop up on the screen as they discussed the news of the gigantic ship. 

_"It was seen that Iron Man had flown onto the ship and hasn't been seen since." _

_"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me_." Harley said even louder as he put his head in hands. He knew his classmates were staring at him at this point, it's kind of hard not to when they all know who his dad was. He felt something poke into his side and a whisper come into his ear. 

"Dude have you heard from your brother, wasn't he on that field trip today? He would have been heading towards that." 

_Shit_

_"_Excuse me Miss Bolinski. May I go to the office and call my Mom." Harley hated that he sounded like such a little kid but he knew he'd be sick if he didn't know what was going on with his dad and his little brother. His teacher nodded and as Harley put everything he felt a hand grab his forearm and pull him closer. 

"Text me when you know what's going on." Harry said as he let go, Harley nodded as he grabbed his backpack and headed down the halls, he stopped at Peter's locker to see if he had left his backpack there or not. He flicked through the combination and opened it to see only his textbooks and gym clothes. 

"No, god Peter." Harley slammed the locker shut reattaching the lock again before making a beeline to the front doors. He heard Mrs. Kippen-Mack call out to him since he knew she noticed him, he could get in trouble for this later. This was way too important, he knew his brother better than anybody else, he knew he had a past for making stupid reckless decisions on a wim especially with the aspect that he was spiderman, that made the chance that he was on that ship even higher. 

God he hoped that Peter remembered to take his ADHD meds, having enhanced senses and ADHD was not a good combination in the slightest. 

He fumbled threw his pockets and finally found his phone. He noticed his phone was blowing up with twitter notifications and he was getting alerts from the news with things happening all over the world. 

It was another supposed Alien attack,

Fucking great. 

He closed out all the notifications and pulled up the call list only to be interrupted by a request for a call to be picked up by Happy. 

"Kid i'm on the way, i'm only about five minutes out sit tight." Harley didn't even get a word in before Happy ended the call, Harley tried calling Peter more then once but every single time there was no answer, it finally came to the point where the automatic voice only responded with _The number you are trying to reach is out of service._

Harley saw the flying donut from the pictures on twitter finally disappear out the atmosphere. 

There was no doubt that his brother wasn't inside that ship. 

_He was so gonna kill Peter when he got back to earth._

He saw Happy finally roll into the parking lot and ran right towards and opened the door right as he stopped, throwing himself into the car, slamming the door when he was seated, he put his bag in the backpack as Happy started driving off. 

"We're going to get your brother, then heading to meet your mom at S.I, did I miss anything?" Happy said as he pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the main road.

"You don't need to get Peter." Harley muttered, putting his seatbelt on and opening his phone to continue scrolling through the news.

"What do mean by we don't need to get him, I thought he was at MoMA all day for that tour." Happy replied keeping his eyes open on the road. 

"I am 99% sure he was on whatever that flying donut thing that entered and then left the atmosphere again to head back to space, because there were reports of Iron Man leaving on that ship, and earlier ones saying people saw Spiderman helping Iron Man helping fight off one of the alien in the middle of some park downtown." 

Happy didn't look pleased in the slightest. "You have got to be kidding me." Harley let out a slight chuckle. 

"Mom is not going to be pleased in the slightest." Harley said as Happy made a turn that would take them to the tower faster. 

"Yeah, no shit kid, at least he's got your dad up there." Happy replied, from their the conversation died as he focused on getting to the tower and Harley scrolled through looking at the news, he knew he was making himself more paranoid and upset on the inside but he knew there was nothing else his mind would let him do. 

He ended up putting his phone in his sweater and staring out the window the rest of the drive to S.I. He didn't even realize they had arrived by the time Happy had parked the car. 

"Hey kid, you awake?" Happy said as he turned the ignition off. 

Harley lifted his head off the side of the door and nodded as he grabbed his bag and opened the door. 

Harley stood quiet as the elevator as it brought him and Happy all the way up to the penthouse level.

As the door dinged open Harley saw the look of relief in her eyes, as he exited off he remembers her bringing him into a huge hug. "Oh Harley thank god your here. Your dad ended up on that spaceship." She looked over his shoulder after they let go of the hug. Her voice lower down. "Where is your brother?" 

Harley eyes instantly shot open. "Well here's the thing about that." Harley paused trying to think of the best words he could use to tell the woman he considered to be his mom.

"Well your not going to like my answer."

* * *

_??? Time, Q Ship, Space_

Tony was not pleased in the slightest when he saw his son on board the ship. 

"I know what you're gonna say." Peter said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"You should not be here." Tony said staring at his son standing across from him. 

"Dad, I was gonna go home-" 

"Pete, I don't wanna hear it."

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way..."

"And now I gotta hear it." Tony sighed resting his face in his left hand. 

Tony was so ready to ground him when they got back to Earth, but for now him and his kid were stuck in space heading towards wherever this flying donut was taking them. He had to give credit where credit was due, the kid ended up being able to get rid of the alien and save the wizard. 

He began arguing with magician man. "And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

Peter piped up from behind Tony. "I'm backup." 

"No. You're a stowaway and you're so grounded when we get back home, the adults are talking." Tony said as he turned back to face the 15 year old. 

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?" Doctor Strange asked. 

Tony sighed. "Nope, he's my son." 

Peter walked forward and held out his hand. "I'm Peter by the way." 

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then." Doctor Strange dismissed him and walked towards Tony. 

Tony realized that the ship was on autopilot and finally figured where they were heading and their was no way to direct them back. 

They were at a stand still till they had finally reached the surface of the moon that was known as Titan. They had ended up crashing on the surface but Doctor Strange had helped make sure they didn't die. 

They didn't expect to get hijacked by a group of Aliens, oh and a guy from Missouri. Tony didn't know which part of his day had been turning out to be the worst.

He really didn't want to pick a fight with any of them, but really the universe didn't want to play into his wants.

They ended up meeting the supposed 'Mad Titan' listened to his story why he wanted to get rid of half the universe. Which ended up causing a fight, which he very much wished his son wasn't there for. As he tried to fight him he had to watch his kid get choked and thrown to the ground, he knew Peter could usually hold his own but Tony hated that his kid was here and not at home with Pepper and Harley.

They finally had lead on him, the women Tony was fairly sure named Mantis had him stuck in a trance. 

"Pete! Get over here." Tony yelled as he watch the brown hair boy sling over. He and Peter had almost gotten the gauntlet off when Quill had gotten the whole plan fucked over. 

Thanos embraced the glove back in his hand and Tony watched as Peter slinged away going after to catch Mantis and the others who Thanos had thrown aside. 

The next moments of battle were going to take so much therapy to get over, he had a moon thrown at him, he was stabbed while trying to protect the time stone, and then Strange had given it up just so that they could save him, Thanos then disappeared, leaving everyone in silence.

* * *

_12:47 PM, Stark Industry, Penthouse level. _

Pepper could not believe what her son was saying.

"Harley, please tell me your joking." 

"I'm not kidding mom, Peter really ended up on the ship with dad. His phone went dead silent and some news channels reported seeing Spiderman getting beamed up."

Pepper finally let it sink in, it wasn't going to do her any good deining the facts before herself. She saw Happy standing behind Harley. "Hey Happy, you can go home for the rest of the night." 

Happy nodded and left down the elevator. 

"Hey, Harley why don't I fix you up some lunch and hey we can order in to night." Pepper suggested as Harley took a seat up on one of the kitchen bar stools. 

"Mom are you like, okay?" Harley asked he took a sip of the bottle water sitting in front of himself. 

"I'm fine Harley, do you want grilled cheese or mac and cheese?" Pepper said.

"Mom you're deflecting again." Harley told her, she knew he was right, she hates when Harley proves her wrong and but she feels proud knowing he knows how to detect this kind of stuff. 

Pepper set down the box of macaroni shells of to side of her. She ran a hand through her hand. "I know Harl's, but can you blame me for worrying about those two, something usually ends up going wrong somehow." Pepper sighed. 

"I know mom, I'm fairly sure i'll be in trouble when I go back because I ran away from Mrs. Kippen-Mack while in the halls, I just wish Peter would have at least sent a text like; hey i'm going to space, i'll be back in maybe a week make sure mum has chocolate chip cookies on hand. I'd be absolutely fine with that." Harley exclaimed as he watch Pepper pour the box of macaroni into a pot of water.

The quietness of the penthouse was met with the sound of boiling water and the occasion sizzle that came from it, by the time they finished eating they had migrated to the couch Harley been on his phone and Pepper had been trying to reach some of the Avengers she had contact with, but to no luck, she had been paying slight to the News on the TV but she had almost to the point of it being muted. 

And then Harley faded away while sitting right beside her. 

Pepper was sure almost half of Manhattan could hear her scream. 

* * *

_??? Time, Titan, Space._

Peter didn't understand what was going on, he watched as Doctor Strange and almost all the Guardians turned to dust. 

The look in Strange's face had said it all, this was planned,

and the it hit him. 

_He had started to disappear._

He clung to his dad, with the repetitive whispers of _"I don't wanna go dad, please."_

He felt his legs to start to disappear as he fell closer to the ground. Tony tried to reassure him that he would be alright and that he was going to be fine.

_"Please, I don't wanna go."_

And as he laid there his finale passing words to his dad were,

_"I'm sorry."_

Tony fell down as he was left only dust on his hands. His son was dead and he was billions of miles away from the rest of his family. No clue of if Harley or Pepper was dead as well. 

_His son was dead and he had died in his arms._

Tony couldn't seem to get anything to process through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments if you want.  
Also this https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spideymanspideyman is my tumblr if you wanna ask any questions about the stories or suggest a plot you'd wanna see, please drop it in my askbox!


End file.
